czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Halliwell
Penelope "Penny" Halliwell '(z domu ''Johnson), bardziej znana jako Grams, jest córką P. Baxter i Gordona Johnsona. Była żonata cztery razy, z których największe znaczenie miał dla niej Allen Halliwell, z którym miała jedyną córkę, Patty Halliwell. Patricia była matką Czarodziejek, Penny była natomiast ich babcią. Jako potomkini Melindy Warren, Penny odziedziczyła moc telekinezy i była jedną z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej ważnych czarownic w linii Warren. Była również odpowiedzialna za stworzenie wielu zaklęć i mikstur, które opisała w Księdze Cieni. Historia Wczesne Życie Zgodnie z drzewem genealogicznym, Penny urodziła się w dniu 23 czerwca 1937 roku w Bostonie, w stanie Massachusetts, w pokoju hotelowym jej rodziców, P. Baxter i Gordona Johnsona. Jej matka zmarła w grudniu 1970. Na początku Penny była miłośniczką pokoju, "dzieckiem-kwiatem", która była na tyle naiwna, by wymyślać czary do "oczyszczenia" złych demonów i wrogich czarnoksiężników, nie wiedząć, że takie czary po prostu były bezużyteczne, ponieważ niektóre demony były za bardzo złe, by zmienić ich lojanlość na dobrą. Jakiś czas przed lub w trakcie jej pierwszego małżeństwa z Allenem Halliwell, Penny miała romans z demonem zwanym Necromancer, ale znanym jako "Armand". Penny poślubiła Allena pod koniec 1940 roku. Wspólnie mieli córkę Patricie, która urodziła się w 1950 roku. Podczas Wiccamingu Patty, zaatakował Armand, chcąc wchłonąć duchy rodziny Halliwell, ale Penny udało się go wygnać ze sfery duchowej. thumb|left|Penny w latach '60sW połowie 1960 roku, Penny i Allen dołączyli do społeczności hipisów w San Francisco. Mieli plany, aby posiadać "magiczny Be-in" przed posiadłością i wykorzystać moc Nexusa. Jednak Penny nie wiedziała, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Robin, była złą czarownicą, która spiskowała z jej chłopakiem czarnoksiężnikiem Nigelem. W nocy be-in, Allen wszedł na strych i zobaczył jak Robin śpiewa zły czar, i zabiła go kulą ognia. Penny wpadła w szał na widok rzezi, i zabiła Robin oraz Nigela w krótkim czasie. Zdrada jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, morderstwo jej męża, i unicestwianie miało ogrmony wpływ na nią do końca życia. Penny przekształciła się z czarownicy miłującej pokój w okrutną zabójczynię demonów i czarnoksiężników, rozpoczęła praktykowanie wszystkich jej zdolności Wicca w stopniu gdzie została rzekomo jedną z najpotężniejszych wiedźm jej czasów. Nauczyła się skupiać swoje telekinetyczne moce, i bez trudu mogła wykonywać wielkie czyny, stworzyła własne zaklęcia i mikstury. Była odpowiedzialna za dodanie większość zaklęć i mikstur w Księdze Cieni. Późniejsze życie i rodzina thumb|left|Penny i GailW późniejszym okresie życia, Penny rozpoczęła własny szabat z jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi i nie-magicznymi praktykantami, w tym z jej "siostrą" z collegu Gail, która powiedziała o niej, że jest "najbardziej utalentowaną czarownicą jaką kiedykolwiek widziała". Penny była żonata w sumie cztery razy (począwszy na Allenie) i była w zaangażowanych związkach sześciokrotnie, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło, co uczyniło ją bardzo cyniczną wobec mężczyzn. Nawet na swój pierścionek rzuciła klątwe, tak, że pierścionek miał jej przypominać, że jak będzie miała ochotę wejść w poważny związek, to będzie sobie przypominać to, co najbardziej nienawidziła nieudanych małżeństw, po tym jak umieści się go na dłoni: staje się typową panią domu, jak Martha Stewart, bez zależności lub wolnej woli. Jednak, jak później się przyznała, że jej pierwszy mąż, Allen, był dobrym człowiekiem, a ich małżeństwo mogło przetrwać, gdyby nie jego wczesna śmierć. Kiedy Patty poślubiła Victora Bennetta, Penny nie pozwoliła jej przyjąć jego nazwiska i kontynuować tradycję która zostanie przekazana następnie jej wnuczkom. Penny była świadkiem narodzin swoich wnuczek: Prudence, Piper i Phoebe Halliwell, i później nadały jej przydomek "Grams". Kiedy Patty byłathumb|Penny i Patty w latach 70's zmuszona oddać czarnoksiężnikowi o imieniu Nicholas uprawnienia swoich córek, Penny nie miała wyboru, związała moce dziewczynkom, by je chronić. W tym czasie Penny i Patty zostałe odwiedzone przez Czarodziejki z przyszłości, które przybyły, by powstrzymać pakt. Penny początkowo myślała, że jej wnuczki z przyszłości to demony, zwłaszcza po tym jak "porwały" siebie samych z przeszłości. Prue, Piper i Phoebe wyjawniły prawdę, o celu swojej podróży. Penny pomogła stworzyć zaklęcie by odesłać Czarodziejki do ich czasów, ale do tego była potrzebna Moc Trzech, a siostry z przyszłości nie miały mocy w tym czasie i nawet zaklęcie wypowiedziane przez ich babcię i matkę nie było wystarczająco silne. Udało się dopiero kiedy Patty, mała Prue i mała Piper wypowiedziały zaklęcie. Czarodziejki wróciły do swoich czasów pozostawiając Penny i Patty z Nicholasem. Siostry Halliwell zabierają pierścień demonowi i unicestwiają go. Penny natomiast dodała stworzone zaklęcie do Księgi Cieni wraz z zaklęciem unicestwienia Nicholasa, by wykorzystać je po powrocie do domu. Penny była zmuszona zachować tajemnicę o narodzinach czwartej córki i czarodziejki Patty imieniem Paige, ponieważ jej ojcem był duch światłości Sam Wilder, a takie związki były zakazane przez Starszych, dlatego w dniu narodzin Paige została oddana do klasztoru, gdzie jakiś czas później została adoptowana przez rodzinę Matthews. thumb|left|Penny kłócąca się z VictoremPo śmierci Patty, Penny stała się opiekunką swoich trzech wnuczek, i ciągle spierała się z Victorem o tym czy dziewczynki powinny być wychowywane i czy powinny być czarownicami. Ze względu wielu sprzecznych poglądów Victor w końcu opuścił rodzinę: siostry nie widziały swojego ojca przez prawie 20 lat. Penny była zasadniczo samotną opiekunką do tej pory. Gdzieś na początku lat osiemdziesiątych, przyszła wersja Piper i jej męża Leo odwiedzili Patty i Penny w thumb|Patty, Piper i Penny wypowiadające zaklęcieprzeszłości by prosić je o pomoc. Penny była tak szokowana, że widzi Patty która w jej czasach już nie żyła, że zemdlała z wrażenia. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej wnuczki faktycznie zostały Czarodziejkami postanowiła im pomóc. Razem wybrały się w podróż do teraźniejszości i wraz z Piper zaimprowizowały Moc Trzech i usunęły Nicość z Phoebe, Paige, Piper z przeszłości oraz Christy i Billie, tym samym zmieniając przyszłość. Później po spotkaniu swoich prawnuków, z przyszłości Wyatta i Chrisa, przeniosła się do Phoebe i pomogła jej zrobić eliksir który ostatecznie zniszczył Triadę. Po wielkim i pogodnym zjeździe rodzinnym, ona i Patty wróciły do swoich czasów dzięki kupidynowi Coopowi i jej pamięć o tym wydarzeniu, została wykasowana mimo wielkiej chęci jej zapamiętania. Śmierć Krótko przed śmiercią, czując, że musi spełnić swój obowiązek ochrony wnuczek najlepiej jak może, Penny stworzyła eliksir odbierający na thumb|Penny z eliksirem odbierającym mocstałe moce jej wnuczkom. Była sfrustrowana bo myślała, że dziewczyny nigdy nie będą się w stanie dogadać jak siostry, i wierzyła, że ich przeznaczeniem jest osobne życie. Podczas tworzenia eliksiru Penny wezwała Patty, która miała niewielki argument, czy odbieranie im mocy jest właściwe. Patty twierdziła, że to nie był jej wybór decydować o losie ich córek, lecz Penny była nieugięta, twierdząc, że nie są gotowe stawić czoła ich przeznaczeniu o walce z demonami i chronieniu niewinnych. Nie chciała narażać ich na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Penny następnie odesłała Patty, i umieściła Księge Cieni w kufrze na strychu rezydencji i szczelnie zamknęła strych. Zanim zdążyła podać eliksir wnuczkom, miała atak serca i spadła ze schodów, po czym siostry Halliwell wezwały pomoc, ale Penny zmarła. Pożycie thumb|left|Penny składająca życzenia wnuczkom Jakiś czas przed śmiercią, Penny została wyświęcona na kapłankę Wicca i pośmiertnie powróciła na Ziemię, aby wykonać specjalne ceremonie dla jej rodziny. Pod koniec 1999 roku, duch Penny przemawiał głośno do każdej z jej wnuczek, próbując przekonać je, by połączyły Moc Trzech w Moc Jednej. Gdy siostrom udało się to, Penny ukazała się im z życia pozagrobowego, życząc im szczęśliwej rocznicy stania się Czarodziejkami i ujawniając im że to była jej robota, kiedy przewracała strony księgi, aby im pomóc. Rok później, Penny pojawiła się, gdy jej wnuczka Phoebe potrzebowała porady czy Piper będzie mogła poślubić ducha światłości Leo bez wiedzy Starszych, i czy będzie jej kapłanką na sekretnym ślubie. Penny mówi jej, że gdy Czarodziejki są przeznaczone do wielkich rzeczy, tak i mają prawo do prawidziwej miłości. Sama wychodziła za mąż cztery razy i zna to uczucie; nigdy nie poznała prawdziwej miłości. Zanim znika, mówi Phoebe, że Piper będzie wiedziała i czuła w swoim sercu, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment. Później, Penny, jako kapłanka przygotowywuje obrząd połączenia Piper i Leo, niestety, Starsi poznają plany i zabierają Leo. Jakiś czas później, tego samego roku ponownie pojawia się na ślubie Piper jako kapłanka. Po śmierci Prue, Piper próbuje przywołać swoją starszą siostrę, ale zamiast niej pojawia się jej babcia. Penny mówi jej, że musi spełnić swoje przeznaczenie które wciąż czeka. Później Penny i Patty są zmuszone powiedzieć Phoebe i Piper o istnieniu ich przyrodniej siostry - Paige. Rok później, Penny została wezwana na Ziemię jako cielesny człowiek przez nienarodzone dziecko Piper, aby pomóc jej w ciąży. Penny thumb|Penny obejmująca Paigezostaje zjedzona przez "wielkiego złego wilka" z baśni o Czerwonym Kapturku, gdy siostry zostały zamieszane w bajki. To w tym czasie, Penny spotyka Paige. Niestety Paige nie chciała zaakceptować Penny jako babci, i powiedziała, że ma tylko jedną znaną babcię. Ostatecznie Penny mówiła do Paige, że nie chce zastąpić jej pozostałych członków rodziny, których Paige kochała, lecz utraciła ich przez lata. thumb|left|Penny i NekromantaPo urodzeniu dziecka Piper, Penny została wezwana, do wykonania Wiccaming, lecz była wstrząśnięta, że Wyatt jest chłopcem. Penny była nieugięta, że żaden mężczyzna nie został lub nie powinien być urodzony w rodzinie Warren/Halliwell, wierząc, że mężczyznom nie powinno się ufać w czarach. Po jakimś czasie wyjawiła prawdę o swojej przeszłości gdy miała romans z demonem. Następnie przeprosiła Piper i zaakceptowała Wyatta do rodziny, wzywając wszystkich matriarchów Halliwell, by błogosławić mu życie w dobroci. Gdy Paige założyła buty Penny i została przeniesiona do przeszłości, Piper i Phoebe wezwały ją, by thumb|Penny w [[Witchstock]]dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Paige. Penny wysyła siostry z powrotem do "Lata Miłości" w czasie gdy była dzieckiem kwiatem, tuż przed śmiercią jej męża, podczas gdy w teraźniejszości próbuje pokonać Szlamowego Demona wraz z Leo i Chrisem. Niestety, Paige w przeszłości przypadkowo zmienia stan rzeczy, wpływając tym samym na przyszłość, powodując, że Penny na nowo staje się hipiską. Siostry naprawiają straty, przekonując młodą Penny do walki w to co wierzy i wszystko wraca do normy. Kilka miesięcy po narodzinach drugiego dziecka Piper i Leo, Chrisa, Paige przywołuje Penny, tak by dała radę przekonać Piper by zgodziła się na Wiccaming Chrisa. Gdy Penny rzuca zaklęcie, by powstrzymać zazdrość między Wyattem i Chrisem, przypadkowo powoduje, że siostry zachowują się jak dorastające nastolatki. Po kłótni z Victorem, wzywa Patty która zajmuje miejsce Victora. Penny przeprosiła rodzinę za swoje zachowanie i wykonała Wiccaming Chrisa. Penny nie była szczęśliwa z powodu, że jej wnuczki sfałszowały swoją śmierć, by przerwać swoje dziedzictwo. Jednak poradziła Paige by poszła i znalazła swoje przeznaczenie. Dwa lata później, Penny dołączyła do całej linii czarownic Warren w walce z pierwszą czarownicą Neeną. Następnie wraz z Patty były zmuszone skłamać na temat pobytu Prue mówiąc, że została reinkarnowana. Siostry jednak nie mają pojęcia gdzie ona jest, proszą o pomoc Cola Turnera, by ją znalazł. Moce i Zdolności ''Podstawowe Moce'' *'Pisanie Zaklęć: '''Zdolność do rzucania czarów i wykonywania rytułałów. *'Tworzenie Eliksirów: 'Możliwość tworzenia różnych mikstur i magicznych mieszanek. *'Wróżenie: 'Możliwość zlokalizowania osoby lub obiektu z wykorzystaniem mapy i kryształka na sznureczku, a czasem innych narzędzi. *'Medium: '''Możliwość zobaczenia i komunikacji z duchami zmarłych. ''Aktywne Moce'' *'''Telekineza: '''Zdolność poruszania przedmiotami i istotami siłą swojego umysłu. Jej moc przewyższała nawet, Prue w jej wczesnych *thumb|Penny wyrzucająca siostry Halliwell z rezydencjilatach. W 1975 roku, gdy Czarodziejki przeniosły się do przeszłości, Penny myślała, że są demonami. Użyła tej mocy by wyrzucić je z salonu na ganek, pokazując zarówno siłę i umiejętność którą posiadała. ''Inne Moce'' *'''Wysoka Odporność: '''Jako silna wiedźma, ma moc która powoduje jej odporność na różne moce takie jak ogniste kule lub inne śmiercionośne dary. ''Duchowe Moce''' *'Duchowa Teleportacja: 'Jako duch, Penny posiadała moc teleportacji przez białe światełka. Ta moc thumb|Penny używająca mocy na Nigelupodobnie jak orbing, otaczała ją w wirujące białe kule, dopóki nie znikła i nie pojawiła się w innym miejscu. *'Summoning: 'Umiejętność ściągnięcia na Ziemię martwą osobę. *'Duchowe Pismo: 'Penny tylko raz użyła tej mocy, pisząc życzenia dla Prue, Piper i Phoebe, życzącz im "Szczęśliwej Rocznicy" podczas ich pierwszego roku jako czarownice. Życie Zawodowe Nic nie wiadomo o życiu zawodowym Penny. Prawdopodobnie miała pracę z dobrymi dochodami (w odcinku That '70s Episode, była szczególnie zainteresowana akcjami IBM i było możliwe, że była ich aktywnym inwestorem), tak aby mogła zająć się domem i wnuczkami. Po przejściu na emeryturę, wyprowadziła się z rezydencji do mniejszego mieszkania w mieście tak, żeby Patty i Victor mogli założyć własną rodzinę. Gdy małżeństwo rozwiodło się, Penny wróciła do posiadłości, podczas gdy Patty mogła iść do pracy. Penny w tym czasie mogła opiekować się wnuczkami, ucząc ich zaklęć i gotować z nimi eliksiry. Etymologia *'Penelope: 'Penelopa – imię żeńskie greckiego pochodzenia, wywodzące się od greckiego πηνελοψ (gatunek kaczki). Patronką tego imienia w Kościele katolickim jest św. Penelopa, żyjąca w IV wieku. *'Halliwell: 'Pochodzi z jednego z kilku miejsc nazwanych z staroangielskiego pre 7-sze elementów wieku "halig", co oznacza, oraz czy sprężyny "święty" plus "() oraz". Miejsca te obejmują Halliwell w Lancashire, rejestrowane jako Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell w Dorset i Oxfordshire pojawiające odpowiednio Halegewelle i Haliwelle w Domesday Book z 1086; Halwell Halwill w Devonshire oraz, rejestrowane jako Halgewilla w 1086, a Holywell w Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire i Kornwalii. Galeria Penny and Allen.jpg|Penny i jej pierwszy mąż Allen, 1967 Grams fights woogyman.jpg|Penny unicestwiająca Woogymana, 1980 Grams decision.jpg|Penny z eliksirem odbierającym Moc Trzech, 1998 Grams heartattack.jpg|Penny umierająca na atak serca w 1998 Penny mixes potion.jpg|Penny zawsze wie co dodać do eliksiru Penelope wersja hippis.jpg|Penny jako hipiska grams 2qadc.jpg|Penny i wiedźmy z rodu Warren PrueReborn.jpg|Penny i Patty proszące Cola o odnalezienie Prue Fakty i Ciekawostki * Drzewo Genealogiczne wymienia rok urodzenia Penny jako 1937. Jest to najprawdopodobniej błąd, biorąc pod thumb|Penny i Jack w drzewie genealogicznymuwagę, że jej córka Patty urodziła się w 1950 roku, co sprawia, że Penny miała wtedy 13 lat. * Na drzewie genealogicznym w odcinku "Pardon My Past", Penny jest wymieniona jako małżeństwo z Jackiem Halliwell, który zmarł w 1964 roku a Penny która znajduje się na liście umiera 1968 roku. * Drzewo Genealogiczne stwierdza, że Penny miała brata Gordon Johnson II, choć jego istnienie jest kwestionowane przez Penny, która wspomniała, że Wyatt był jedynym mężczyzną w rodzinie. * W "Just Harried", stwierdza, że Piper musi zachować rodowe nazwisko, bo wszystkie kobiety w rodzinie to robią. Jednak, później ujawniła, że sama zmieniła nazwisko z Johnson na Halliwell, kiedy poślubiła Allena Halliwell. Jednak thumbzachowała jego nazwisko w innych małżeństwach. * Na zdjęciu w "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans", okazuje się, że Penny miała ciemne włosy, kiedy była młoda w "Witchstock" jej włosy miały rudy kolor. * Penny odpowiada za wymazywanie pamięci małemu Andyemu, kiedy mała Piper go zamroziła w odcinku "That '70s Episode", jednak sposób w jaki to zrobiła był nieznany. * Kaley Cuoco, która grała postać Billie Jenkins w 8 sezonie Charmed, w serialu The Big Bang Theory jej postać nazywa się Penny. * Penny urodziła się w Bostonie i mogło być to ukłonem w stronę tego, że w trakcie serii pierwotniej koncepcji, siostry Halliwell były wspólokatorkami w Bostonie. * Penny jest jedną z czterech postaci, które pojawiły się w każdym sezonie Czarodziejek. Pozostałe trzy to Piper, Phoebe i Leo. Penny jest powracającą postacią która pojawia się w każdym sezonie. * W "Be Careful What You Witch For", okazuje się, że Prue w wieku siedemnastu lat przechodziła okres młodzieńczego buntu, aż do momentu kiedy została zaatakowana przez chłopaka. Piper wspomina, że babcia oszalała, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała i zaczęła się zastanawiać co ma z tym zrobić. Referencje #↑ Skierowanie do Warren Family Tree #↑ ''That '70s Episode #↑ 3.0 3.1 Pardon My Past #↑ How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans #↑ Charmed Again #↑ Sympathy for the Demon #↑ Pre-Witched #↑ Happily Ever After Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Zmarli